<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want You To Want Me by Marittimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933177">I Want You To Want Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo'>Marittimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire-typical violence, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire side of him, the one that felt the need to protect his pack with his life, wanted to kill the hunter; the human side of him, the one that still recognized Sam as <em>family </em>wanted to rescue him; the feral side of him, the one that had known the cruelty of imprisonment wanted to be the one to kill Sam.</p><p>Anyway, sacrificing Marko was never an option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Emerson/Marko (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want You To Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by Michelangelo's Pietà, Marko being Jesus and Michael being Mary, holding his body.<br/>If you didn't think I was nuts before, this is a good sign. </p><p>Title comes from the Cheap Tricks' song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ever since Sam discovered that his brother was hanging out with the vampires and told the Frogs about it, they had refused to leave the Emerson's house.<br/>
Needless to say, Michael hadn't been allowed to leave since.<br/>
What's worse, he was kept locked into his room at all times except for the meals, as his mother insisted that eating would make him feel better.<br/>
It didn't.</p><p>It wasn't human <em>food</em> that he craved.</p><p>Being kept awake during the day made him extremely weak, and whenever he was force-fed it only made him feel sicker than he already was.<br/>
Every day was worse than the one before and even though it had only been two weeks, to Michael it seemed years since he last felt happy.<br/>
The days were long, but the nights were longer, and Michael spent them in self-pity and regret, imagining what could have been if he hadn't refused to kill when the boys had asked him to.</p><p>The boys. His packmates. His <em>brothers</em>.</p><p>He missed them incredibly, craved their contact every moment. He missed those long nights spent on the boardwalk, missed the dirty old sunken hotel that felt more like home than the place he was locked into ever would again.</p><p>Missed David, his pretentious natural-born leader. Charismatic, dangerous but protective of his brothers. The one who told Michael they would always be there for him.<em> 'Yeah, right...'</em><br/>
Missed Dwayne, the mysterious quiet fucker Michael knew he could always go to for an advice. '<em>I could really use one right now.'</em><br/>
Missed Paul, the obnoxiously loud bastard and his relaxed approach to life's problems. To him there was no problem that couldn't be solved by blasting rock n roll music.<em> 'What would he suggest now?</em> 'House of Pain' <em>by Faster Pussycat or </em>'Breaking the Chains'<em> by Dokken?'</em><br/>
Missed Marko, the small but vicious vampire whose mischievous smirks and inquisitive glances always managed to run a shiver through Michael's spine. '<em>Would he still look at me that way if he could see the miserable state I'm in?'</em></p><p>Michael saw them like haunting memories whenever he was locked in his room, and he cursed himself for not being strong enough to break out and go back to his pack.</p><p>If only he had gone hunting with them when David had invited him.<em>'Damn my human morality.'</em><br/>
At last, the imprisonment had given him time enough to realize David was right. A life without blood was hell. Had he been strong enough, he'd gladly have killed his whole family, he didn't care anymore. At this point, he would have done anything to feed.</p><p>Michael had never been claustrophobic, but being locked in his room for so long made him long for fresh air and open spaces.<br/>
At nights something awoke inside of him and begged for him to get out. Initially Michael had tried with all his might to escape his confinement, but after the first few unsuccessful attempts he hadn't had the strength to try again.<br/>
Instead, the feral side of him kept screaming to be released.</p><p>Oh, how Michael had hoped his voice could somehow reach his pack; but if it did, they never answered.<br/>
<em>Maybe I'm too weak to hear them or be heard.</em><br/>
<em>Maybe they don't care anymore.</em></p><p>Michael soon lost his voice and couldn't call out to his brothers anymore. He was left alone with his silence, his regret, and dreams of blond curls and sad eyes.</p><p>~</p><p>The sunlight burned his eyes and made his skin tingle. It also made him feel extremely weak.<br/>
He could barely walk but couldn't stop, being pulled by a rope tightened around his wrists.<br/>
Under normal circumstances, he'd be able to break free from it easily, but he couldn't gather any strength right now.</p><p>"Why are you always so stubborn, Mike? This is for your own good!"</p><p>Sam made it seem so easy.<br/>
He wasn't the one about to betray his pack, leading some wannabe hunters in their home while they were sleeping.<br/>
Even the mere thought of it made Michael sick.<br/>
How would the boys react? Would they understand Michael had been forced, dragged there just to prolong his suffering?</p><p><em>'But it's still my fault. If I had killed... If I had moved in with them... If I had done as they said then none of this would be happening'</em><br/>
But the hunters would pay for that, Michael would see to it. With every step he took, his plans of revenge grew more detailed. He could almost taste it, the blood pouring from the deep cuts of his claws on the Frogs' faces. Their screams already filled his ears, and with that sweet symphony of pain came Michael's first genuine smile in two weeks.</p><p>When they entered the hotel and Michael was finally in the shadows, he began to feel stronger already.<br/>
It wasn't just the lack of direct contact with the Sun, he could also sense the boys' presence.<br/>
His pack was near and waiting for him, and somehow the proximity seemed to give him strength.<br/>
He silently called out for his brothers, trying to warn them, apologize.</p><p>Michael couldn't understand how the Frogs managed to find his brothers' nest hidden in the depths of the cave, but they did and his brothers were now within their reach. Michael tried to gather as much strength as he could, preparing to attack the Frogs even if it meant getting killed. Between his life and his brothers' he'd sacrifice himself any day.</p><p>"Well, bloodsucker." The Rambo copycat said. "Why don't you tell us who your leader is? You'll get better the sooner we kill him."</p><p>So that's why he was there.<br/>
Michael let out a deep growl. Like hell he'd help them.<br/>
The gag was finally removed from his mouth and Michael moved his jaw to readjust to the feeling. In no time his fangs were already showing.</p><p>"Leave now and I promise I'll kill you quickly and painlessly."</p><p>As he spoke, the hunter climbed closer and closer to his brothers.</p><p>"You won't collaborate? Guess I'll have to kill them all, one at the time. As soon as you come to your senses, we'll know we killed the right one. To think we'd spared the other three had you told us who the head vampire is..."</p><p>The Frog stared at Michael for a while, giving him time to reconsider. But Michael would never betray David like that. He was sure the Frogs would never spare the others, and were saying that just to taunt him. Sure, for them it must have been entertaining watching his inner struggle, so Michael decided to give them none of that.</p><p>"I'll enjoy torturing you so much before I put you out of your misery. You'll beg for death to come and take you."<br/>
The threat was delivered with all the calm Michael could fake.</p><p>The hunter tsked and got ready to stake the nearest vampire, and Michael's heart dropped as he saw who the first victim would be.</p><p><em>Marko</em>.</p><p>His beautiful packmate, Michael would never see his smile anymore, would never hear his laughter again.</p><p>Michael wouldn't allow this, his blood began to boil and his rage gave him all the strength he needed. Within seconds he was out of the ropes and, although still inexperienced, managed to float towards the Frog.</p><p>"Nobody hurts my pack!"</p><p>Michael was about to slash the hunter's throat, when he heard Sam gasp. Michael could hear his heart beating faster but kept his eyes on his trembling prey. Revenge was so close...</p><p>"I wouldn't touch him if I were you." said the other one, Alan, calmly.</p><p>When Michael turned around, intrigued, he saw the younger hunter pointing a gun at Sam's head.</p><p>"Nothing personal bud, it's for the higher good."</p><p>Michael saw red and his anger grew deeper.</p><p>"Which of your <em>brothers</em> are you willing to sacrifice, bloodsucker?" The hunter looked him in the eyes, his shit-eating grin wide on his face, but under his confident attitude, Michael could sense his fear. It smelled so inviting. </p><p>The vampire side of him, the one that felt the need to protect his pack with his life, wanted to kill the hunter; the human side of him, the one that still recognized Sam as <em>family, </em>wanted to rescue him; the feral side of him, the one that had known the cruelty of imprisonment, wanted to be the one to kill Sam.<br/>
Anyway, sacrificing Marko was never an option.</p><p>He threw himself at the Edgar and heard the shotgun ringing in his ears. Soon after a warm pain from his shoulder froze Michael on the spot, distracting him just long enough.<br/>
Alan had realized Michael would attack, and had shot <em>him</em> instead, giving the other hunter time enough to finish his attack.</p><p>As Edgar drove the stake through Marko's body, Michael felt the pain as if it was his own. He stared helplessly at the blond's body as it dropped and, powerless, the brunette fell to his knees right next to him, his eyes shedding tears of blood.<br/>
The connection between them was so strong that Michael could feel a part of himself break as he watched his packmate motionless on the ground.</p><p>Michael crawled towards Marko and took him in his arms.</p><p>It was his fault, he hadn't been able to defend his brother. Would he still manage to save his remaining brothers? Could he handle their fury when they would realize what he had caused?</p><p>Now that he was so close to him, Michael could feel Marko's body quietly healing, his bones silently repositioning into place, his skin slowly reattaching itself.</p><p><em>'He missed the heart?'</em><br/>
Somehow, Marko was still alive.<br/>
Michael's tears didn't stop, but they were tears of happiness and gratitude now.</p><p>Michael silently thanked whatever higher being there was and, fueled by the pain of his brother, let out a piercing howl, his own battle cry. A fair warning,<em> here I come</em>.</p><p>Now completely feral and disregarding his own wound, Michael looked up at the wannabe-hunters, who were staring at him in fear and realized he must have vamped out completely.<br/>
Sam had never seen his vampire face before and as he stared horrified at Michael, the brunette swore he could <em>smell</em> the disappointment coming from him.<br/>
But he couldn't waste any time thinking about Sam; he needed to protect his brothers, and he needed the hunters gone.</p><p>Michael floated towards them, his fury evident in his face.<br/>
The Frogs, cowards, were already crawling back through the passage as he took off; Sam on the other hand refused to move even when Michael got so close that Sam could feel his breath on his face.<br/>
His brother held his head high and stared resigned into his eyes.<br/>
Michael let out a low growl. He didn't have time for this, he needed to check on Marko.</p><p>"I'm not going, Mike." he said, insolent little boy. "Not until you tell me why. How could you choose him over me? Did you know Alan wouldn't shoot me? Or do you care so little about me? Am I that disposable to you, Mike?"</p><p>Michael just glared at him, he was getting impatient very quickly.</p><p>"I'm giving you one chance, Sammy. Just because you were my brother. Take it and go away."</p><p>"Or what, are you gonna kill me Mike?"</p><p>Michael just stared at him, images of sweet revenge flashing into his mind once again.</p><p>
  <em>Long nights spent clawing at the bars on his windows, bleeding fingers. Broken nails, broken spirit.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"I will if I have to."</p><p>
  <em>Holy water poured over his skin, ropes binding his wrists, thirst consuming him from the inside.</em>
</p><p>"You're all talk, you wouldn't be able to do shit"</p><p>Sam started walking closer to him, closer to Marko.<br/>
Michael felt a strong protective instinct towards his packmate, and let out a warning growl to let Sam know he would defend Marko at all costs.</p><p><em>Food forced down his throat, </em>'this is for your own good', <em>sunlight burning his skin </em></p><p>"Last warning, step back"</p><p><em>Long days, being kept awake,</em> 'we'll hunt them down, Mike',<em> the light blinding his eyes.</em></p><p>"Oh, Mike. I don't think-"</p><p>Sam never got to finish his sentence, Michael had already attacked him, landing on Sam and pushing him on the ground, straddling him and going straight for the jugular. </p><p>Blood, hot, still pulsing, pumping out of the veins right into Michael's mouth.<br/>
It was heaven.<br/>
Finally after weeks of starvation, manna came down from the heavens.<br/>
Red, liquid manna, nourishment of pure life.</p><p>Michael laid there, not even bothering to suck anymore, content to just let the blood flow into him.<br/>
He could feel his wound heal, and with that came the weight of realization. He just killed for the first time, and his turning was complete. He was a vampire now, and there was no turning back.<br/>
For a moment, Michael stood there just watching the lifeless body of Sam -he realized he could no longer refer to him as his brother, that title belonged to his packmates only-, contemplating how his life would change.</p><p>Michael knew he'd have time to meditate on it later, and hurried back to his wounded packmate.</p><p>Michael kneeled beside Marko and managed to get the still unconscious vampire to sit up leaning against him.<br/>
Stroking his hair gently and weeping Michael couldn't stop blaming himself.</p><p>
  <em>'It's my fault, it's all my fault...'</em>
</p><p>Marko looked even paler than usual, his white crop top soaked in his own blood. The sight was devastating, but at least Marko had stopped bleeding, Michael had felt that much through their connection as he was confronting Sam.</p><p><em>'If only I hadn't killed Sam. Marko could have fed from him...' </em>realization hit Michael, and he felt much calmer <em>'He can still feed from me though'  </em></p><p>Michael brought his wrist to his mouth, bit down just enough to get blood to come out and pressed his bleeding wrist to the blonde's mouth, hoping that Marko could still feed, even in his state.</p><p><em>'He sure can'</em>, thought Michael as he felt cold fangs piercing his flesh.<br/>
Instead of trying to get away from the pain, as his instinct was begging him to do, Michael hugged the vampire even closer with his other arm, whispering softly into his ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm <em>sorry</em>..."</p><p>He went on and on, as if it was a mantra, until Marko detached himself from his arm.</p><p>"You can take more, please take more." '<em>You can take all of it for all I care.</em>'</p><p>"No, you need it. You're wounded too"</p><p>Marko's voice was soothing, even sweeter than Michael remembered, and Michael held him closer, just happy to have him in his arms again. <em>'I thought I had lost you forever, I'm never gonna let you go' </em></p><p>"Marko, I just fed, I'll be alright."</p><p>"You're weaker than I am, and I'm older. I can heal faster"</p><p>Michael wasn't sure, but he trusted Marko to know if he had taken enough blood to survive the night.<br/>
Relief filled his heart and Michael found himself smiling goofily at his packmate.</p><p>Marko, now fully awake, turned to look at him, his smile showing his still blood-stained fangs.<br/>
The blond got closer to Michael's face until their foreheads were touching and started caressing his chest.</p><p>The contact was unexpected to Michael, but it wasn't unwelcome.<br/>
Marko pushed him and he hit the ground, breathless. In a heartbeat, the blond was straddling him. Marko lowered himself on Michael until his curls were touching the brunette's face.</p><p>Michael prepared himself for the rough bite about to come, instead he felt Marko's lips pressing against his.<br/>
The blond's kiss was slow and passionate, and Michael could taste his own blood in the vampire's mouth. He left out a soft moan and took a hold of Marko's hair, stroking it gently.</p><p>After a while, Marko stood up, then looked down at the brunette coyly.</p><p>"You still had some blood dripping from your lips, I couldn't resist, couldn't let it go to waste"</p><p>Michael chuckled and smiled up at him.</p><p>"Thank you." Marko said in an uncharacteristic serious voice, then got back to the ceiling quickly, too quickly; Michael still longed for his touch.<br/>
If Michael hadn't known better he'd say the blond just vanished, as if nothing really happened that night.</p><p>Michael sat there for a while, just looking up at his brothers sleeping on their poles, still trying to understand how much the connection that bound them together had deepened since he turned.</p><p>Now that the adrenaline rush was over, a strong lethargy took over him. It was still daytime after all, and for the first time in weeks Michael was allowed to sleep according to his body's need.<br/>
From the ceiling Michael heard a soft voice calling for him.<br/>
"What are you waiting for, Mike? Get your ass up here"</p><p>"I'll pass this time, Marko."</p><p>Michael walked to the couch; like Hell he was going to sleep upside down.<br/>
He knew he would have to accept it sooner or later, but it still freaked him out.</p><p>Marko chuckled, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>"As you want. Sleep well, Michael."</p><p>"Goodnight." <em>'But it's not night'</em>  "...good day, whatever."</p><p>Closing his eyes, Michael left out a relieved sigh.<br/>
The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on, but Michael didn't care.<br/>
He was with his pack now, nothing bad could happen to him.<br/>
He was finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>